character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Cain (DC Comics)
Summary Cain is the narrator of the DC series House of Mystery. He is the brother of Abel and son of Eve and Adam. Cain killed Abel becoming the first murderer, and was given a Mark on his forehead by God, indicating that any person who harms him will have that same harm visited upon them sevenfold. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 9-B Name: Cain Origin: DC/Vertigo Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely thousand years old Classification: A resident of the Dreaming, The first murderer, Purveyor of Nightmares and penny dreadfuls, Caretaker of the House of Mystery Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 8. Cain is under the protection of Dream of the Endless and The Presence. As an entity of the Dreaming, Cain won't be truly killed as long as Dream is alive. Cain and Abel have a contract as a duo with Dream, and should any of them be destroyed, it is written on the contract that Dream will recreate the destroyed brother. Cain is by nature a character that exists more in thought than in reality), Attack Reflection (Cain is under the protection of God, possessing a Mark on his forehead indicating that any person who harms him will have that same harm visited upon them sevenfold. Even Lucifer Morningstar didn't dare to harm him when Dream sent him as a messenger. When the Kindly Ones laid waste to the Dreaming, even they wouldn't hurt Cain because of his curse), Empathic Manipulation (Cain and Abel serve as a subliminal catharsis for dreamers and without them, everyone would act out their collective rage in the waking world, driving it and the Dreaming to the brink of destruction), Dream Manipulation, Invisibility, Acausality (Type 1; He was unaffected when Creation was rewritten by Goldie. Cain and Abel were also unaffected when Fig Keele stabilized reality, and still remember events that were already written out of existence), Dimensional Travel (He is capable of independent dimensional travel between the Dreaming and the real world) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Wall level (Can easily chop off human limbs with his axe and sword. Sliced a block of stone in half and threatened Abel that he would smash him through a wall) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Unknown, likely Wall level (Extremely hard to kill due to his mark and immortality) Stamina: Nigh-limitless Range: Extended melee with weapons like axe and sword, hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Cain is the original caretaker of The House of Mystery and has access to the artifacts that the house contains, revolver, axe Intelligence: High. He is the caretaker of mysteries, and has an innate knowledge of all mysterious things Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Mark of Cain:' If anyone harms Cain, the damage comes back to them sevenfold. It also brings seven weird disasters to anyone who harms Cain, as shown the time when Judge Gallows condemned Cain, Abel and Matthew to death because they went against his judgement. Judge Gallows struck a hit on Cain, but instantly regretted it as he realized that Cain can't be harmed by anyone because of his Mark. He was swiftly killed by The Presence through different weird accidents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9